Happy Birthday!
by BradleyGirls
Summary: This is a one-shot for TorixBlake. There are also back pairings of HunterxKelly, ShanexKapri, DustinxMarah and CamxHayley. Tori's day doesn't start out so good. Will it cheer up, or end bad as well?


Disclaimer - I don't own anything in this fiction, except the hands I used to type it. LOL.

Summary - Tori gets a couple surprises on her Birthday

Legend -

"speaking"

_Thinking_

_**Messages, notes**_

(Scene/POV changes)

_Note__ - This is a birthday fic, dedicated to _**JuseaPeterson**_ from your friends and family. _**Meloda26** _and myself are dedicating this fic to you, hope you like it. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! We hope you have a wonderful day!_

_Oh and we know Tori's birthday is not the day we have mentioned in the fic, we just did it this way for the sake of the birth date._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Today is _not_ starting out like a good day_. First, I woke up with a major headache, then I went downstairs to get breakfast, and saw the light blinking in my answering machine. _I didn't wake up? Wow, I must have been tired._ I thought as I shrugged and hit the play button.

_**Hey birthday girl.**_

Spinning in place, I looked at the phone as I heard the overly familiar voice. I swear, even after being married for two years, my heart still skipped a beat at the sound of it.

_**Sorry I called so late. I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday. I wish I could be there in person for it…**_

Now my heart felt heavy, knowing what was coming. Blake was still racing for Factory Blue, and every year it seemed he was getting busier and busier. Last year, he barely made it for my birthday. The year before didn't seem to much trouble. It seemed this was the unlucky year.

_**I'm still working some things out with Roger, but they don't look good.**_

There was the sound of something I couldn't make out in the background, and I heard Blake sigh.

_**Listen, I gotta go. I'll call you as soon as I can. I love you and I miss you, I hope you know that. Say hi to the guys for me. Tell Sarah I love her.**_

He ended the call.

Sarah is our one year old daughter. Because of my birthday, my parents decided to take her for me, to give me some time to myself for a bit. I was going to be picking her up tonight, actually. She had beautiful dirty blonde hair and navy blue eyes. My little angel.

Biting my lip, I sighed and turned to the sink as I grabbed a glass and went to the fridge. _We never liked saying goodbye._ I thought as I poured myself a glass of orange juice. _He always said it sounded too final. Like we'd never see each other again._

Having a quick breakfast, I tried to think a bit on what I wanted to do. I knew the others would be out, doing their things, and decided I'd go out and visit them. Blake wouldn't be free again to call for a few hours, so I knew I had time.

"Yeah, that's what I'll do." Grabbing my coat and shoes, I brushed my hair out of my face and smiled a little as the ring flashed in the morning light. Running my fingers over it, I thought about how lucky I was to have such an amazing guy. _I love you too, Blake._

Heading out, I locked up and decided where I'd go first.

(Storm Chargers)

"Hunter! Would you put that magazine down and help me?" Kelly called from the back.

Jumping from his place on the couch, Hunter's head shot up and he quickly hid the said magazine before getting up. He noticed me standing in the doorway and threw me a quick smile. "Tor! Hey, haven't seen you in a while."

"It's not my fault you're always busy." I said with a smile of my own as he came over and gave me a big hug. "How are you?"

He looked a little sheepish. "Adjusting."

It was definitely hard on Hunter, having Blake gone so long, so often. He wasn't used to it that was for sure. For a while, it was like he just receded into a shell, and got really quiet. Luckily though, he managed to snap out of it.

"Well, Blake called me." I began, watching as his head perked up a bit. "He won't be able to make it for my birthday."

Now Hunter's eyes went really wide and he opened and shut his mouth a few times before managing to say a word. "Oh man."

"What?" Frowning, I looked around when he diverted his eyes.

"It's your birthday today."

I wasn't exactly sure if he was repeated what I said, or asking me, but I nodded a little anyways, allowing myself to feel a little hurt that he didn't remember. Still… _People are allowed to forget._ I thought to myself as I managed to smile at him. "Yeah, but it's just going to be a quiet day. Hey, maybe we can get the guys together and hang out tonight?"

His face fell even more. "I wish I could, sorry Tor. I kinda promised Kelly I'd do some work around the house."

"Hunter! Where are you?"

"Kell, don't you dare try to move any of those boxes!" he called back. "I'll be right there!"

Kelly was two months pregnant and ever since finding out, Hunter had been taking extra care of her. He still had his stubborn moments, but he never wanted her to do any heavy work. At first he was a little freaked, being new to the whole father thing, but it didn't take long for him to warm up to the idea.

Laughing a little, I shook my head. "Go on, she needs you. I was just going to head off and visit the others, anyways. I just wanted to stop by and let you know about Blake's call. He says hi."

"Thanks for letting me know. How's Sarah, by the way?"

"As adorable as usual." I laughed a little. "She's staying with her grandma and grandpa until tonight."

Hunter grinned that half grin of his and nodded. "Cool. I can't wait to see her again."

"And no playing with your powers." I scolded, giving him a look and trying not to laugh when he blushed. "I don't care if it makes her laugh!" Shaking my head, I patted his arm. "Anyways, you better get back to Kelly or she'll try to move those boxes herself."

"Oh, no she doesn't!" he called, eyes widening as he took off nearly at the speed of light for the back room. "Later Tor!"

"Later Hunter!" I called as he disappeared. Sighing with a small smile, I folded my arms over my chest and walked out of Storm Chargers, deciding to head to the skate park next.

(Skate Park)

As I approached the ramps, I watched Kapri shakily rolls down a small one on a skateboard, her arms flailing wildly. "This was a very bad idea!" she called as she struggled to keep her balance. "Shane! Stop laughing and help me!"

Beside the ramps, Shane stood with a little boy. "Oh come on Kapri, you can do it. You just have to center yourself." He called out with a chuckle.

"Hey! I'm not the ninja here!" she argued. Then she stopped and managed to get off the board in one piece. "Well, not the fully trained, ex Power Ranger one, anyways." She amended, making sure no one was around before she said it. Her eyes landed on me, and she practically thrust Shane's board into his stomach as she squealed. "Tori!"

_I was surprised those two got together, but wow. They really get along great._ I thought as I smiled and waved, bracing myself for the bear hug that was aimed in my direction. _And they were the first ones to have a child. A cute little boy named Collin._ "Hey guys."

"Heyyy Tor! How's it going?" Shane called as he rubbed his stomach and took Collin's hand before walking over.

It was adorable to watch the little boy hobbling after his daddy, cute little puffy cheeks, dark skin and hair, light blue eyes. "Aww, he's getting so big!"

"Ok, what brings you to the skate park?"

I shrugged and crouched down to look into Collin's eyes. "You have a suspicious daddy, you know?" Looking at Shane, I sighed. "I just felt like visiting everyone. I got a call from Blake this morning."

"Oh, how's he doing? I haven't heard from him in ages."

Now I grinned wryly. "Well, if you checked your email, he's probably left you tons of messages."

"Well, you know me."

"Well check it for a change, mister." Standing up, I let the smile fade a little. "He can't make it for my birthday."

Kapri looked almost torn about something when I brought that up, and Shane's face turned surprised. "Oh, birthday. Right."

Letting my head drop, I nodded a little. "You forgot."

"No, I just.. I mean…"

"It's ok." Holding up a hand and forcing a grin to my face, I tried to ignore the pain in my heart. _Everyone's been busy, it's ok. Really._ "Look, if you're free tonight-"

Both of them winced and I trailed off, knowing they weren't.

"Well, it's ok. I mean, we have our whole lives ahead of us. We can always get together another day." The academy, working at Storm Chargers, taking care of kids, everyone was really busy, so it made sense we wouldn't always be able to get together.

"We're going to be late for that appointment." Shane said reluctantly, giving Kapri a look. "We have to get going, but look Tor, we'll get together tomorrow night, ok?"

I nodded and waved as he picked up Collin. "Sure, that's no problem."

"See ya later, Tori!"

"See ya guys!" I called back as I turned and left.

_Both Hunter and Shane forgot? I almost don't want to know about Dustin and Cam._ Biting my lip, I headed to my van.

(Moto-X Track)

Walking along the track, I saw Marah waiting at the far end. Luckily, it was a closed day, so there weren't a lot of spectators. Making my way to her, I watched as she kept an eye on a biker in yellow, her arms carefully set over her protruding stomach. Hard to believe she was really seven months pregnant. There are some days, I still feel like it was only yesterday she and Dustin were caught in a kiss.

"Hey Marah! Looking good!: I called as I walked over and gave her a careful hug.

Laughing heartily, she shook her head. "Oh sure. I look like a beached whale and you know it!"

"Remember me when I had Sarah?" I reminded her with a laugh of my own. "It's worth it."

"So what brings you here? I'm surprised you're not at the beach, surfing up a storm."

I raised an eyebrow. "Remember when I told you about being sucked into another dimension?"

She nodded, looking confused.

"Well after that, Blake told me he didn't want me surfing alone." I explained. "If he caught me or heard about it, he'd take my board away." Pouting a little, I crossed my arms over my chest and squinted through the wind as Dustin came riding up from his last lap.

"As if, you'd lock him in a water bubble and dump him in the coldest part of the ocean!"

I couldn't help but laugh, picturing the kicked puppy look he'd have if I did that.

"Tor! Hey, this is a surprise!" He honestly looked surprised as he came over and gave me a hug. "How's it going? Where's Sarah? How is she?"

"Sarah's fine and staying with her grandparents." I said as I lightly punched his arm. "Things are…ok with me." I said a little hesitantly.

Dustin maybe a little dense at times, but he also had this uncanny knack for knowing when something was wrong. "What's up?"

"Do you know what today is?" I asked lightly.

"Sunday?"

"Oh, May 4th?" Marah chimed in.

Lowering my head, I brought it back up after a moment. "Actually, it's my birthday."

"Oh man! I can't believe I forgot!" Dustin exclaimed as he threw his head back and slapped his forehead with his hand. "I am_ so_ sorry, Tor!"

_Out of all of them, I should have expected this from Dustin. Baby on the way, races to train for, and usually a little air headed._ Shaking my head, I sighed a little and again forced a smile. _Today's just turning out not to be my day._

"If we didn't have plans tonight, I'd say we should have a party."

_They're busy tonight, too._ "It's ok, Dustin. I might just stay home and have a quiet night with Sarah." Looking to the sky, I vaguely noticed it was getting cloudy out. "Listen, I wanted to go to the Academy quick, and it looks like it's going to rain, so I better get going."

"Alright listen, call me tomorrow." He almost ordered. "We'll hang out then."

I felt a little better at that. Maybe I could get the gang to hang out tomorrow. Not my birthday, but it would still be nice. Nodding a little, I waved and headed off quickly.

(The Academy)

Walking through the Academy, I bowed to a few groups of students. A couple of them wished me a happy birthday, and I smiled a little, although I was kind of confused. How'd they know? Still, it was nice that someone remembered.

It didn't take me long to find Cam. He was helping Hayley learn a few beginner samurai moves. When she first came to the Academy with her new husband, she immediately took a liking to the arts. Always one for learning, she wanted to be taught.

"Careful she doesn't pull your arm off!" I called as she got a good grip on one of Cam's arms. "You won't be able to type as fast!"

Hayley lost her concentration and began laughing as I neared then, and Cam sent me a slightly pointed look, even though I could tell he was trying not to smile.

"What? You think I was joking?" I teased, feeling a little better.

"Ha ha Tori." He stated mockingly. "Wouldn't that be such a horror."

"Probably." I deadpanned.

"Hey girl." Hayley walked over and gave me a big hug. "How's things?"

I don't even know why, but before I knew what I was doing… "No one remembered my birthday." …I was spilling out the number one thing bothering me. Blushing a little, I ducked my head in embarrassment. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound like I was complaining."

"We remembered." She stated with a smile. "We can't do anything, because we're in the middle of a school day, but if you meet us tonight, down in the newly fixed Ops, we can hang out and have a small party."

Feeling my smile return full force, I nodded. "Sure. I can do that. I have to pick up Sarah at her 9pm feeding though."

"Meet us here for 5pm then."

"Sure."

"Happy birthday Tori. We'll see you at 5, ok?" Cam said with a smile, hugging me lightly.

"Ok. I'm going to head off then." I stated as I heard the rumble of thunder above me. Looking to the sky, I immediately thought of Blake and hoped he was safe. I still didn't have him here, or the whole gang together, but this was something, right?

Still, I couldn't help but wish Blake was there with me.

(Later that Evening, Blake's POV)

"So did you talk to her?" I asked eagerly, hoping to hear some news on Tori. I'd called earlier than usual and gotten no reply, so I had a feeling she was out. I felt a little bad for my call earlier, but at the time it was true. We were taking a Factory Blue jet to the next track when Roger came up to me and told me he'd be making an extra stop, and that I wasn't scheduled for the next race.

Imagine my confusion turned to shock when he practically kicked me out of the plane at Blue Bay air port and told me to have the next few days off with my wife and kid.

Hunter stood across from me, looking sheepish. "Yeah and we all played our parts. I don't think any of us liked lying to her."

"Can you imagine how I felt?" I asked, feeling guilty knowing that Tori probably felt that pretty much everyone had forgotten her birthday. "At least you guys actually planned on being here. This was all one big surprise for me."

"Don't worry about it, bro. It's Tori. I think having us all together, and having you be there is going to be the best surprise for her." Patting me on the shoulder, Hunter led me to the truck. "She should be on her way to Ops now, and everyone's waiting."

Nodding a little, I allowed myself a smile. It had been at least two months since I really got to see Tori and Sarah. As guilty as I felt for making her think I wouldn't be able to make it, I was also excited for the chance to see her again. _Two months is too long._

It didn't take us long to reach Ops, and we caught up the whole way. I was glad to hear Hunter was doing better. It was hard on me to leave my big bro, but I had to live my own life. I think he knew that too, which helped him to get past it.

I was a little surprised to hear Kelly was pregnant, and Marah seemed ready to pop, from Hunter's explanation.

"She didn't have to get mad at me." He grumbled a little with a pout.

Laughing, I shook my head. "Hunter, she's pregnant. It's mood swings. And it didn't help you wouldn't even let her carry her own plate of food. Man, come on. That's not going to hurt her."

He still grumbled on about it, but I knew he knew I was right.

Finally, after about an hour of driving, we made it across town and to the path that led to the rebuilt Academy. Feeling my heart pound. I practically jumped out of the truck and raced down the path.

"Easy on the door!" Hunter shouted, but I was already long gone.

_It's 5:45, Tori was told to be here for 5, so she's got to be there!_ I thought as I ran. _Please, please let her be there!_

(Tori's POV)

So I made it to Ops by 5:05. I know Cam was one for punctuality, but I knew he wouldn't mind if I was 5 minutes late. I didn't know if we were staying in or going out, so honestly, I didn't know how to dress. In the end, I settled for casual dress. Wearing my hair in a braid, I wore a light blue t-shirt and snug fitting jeans.

"Hey, there you are!" Hayley called from the entrance to Ops. "You're 5 minutes late!"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Is that a bad thing?"

Shaking her head, she grabbed my hand and dragged me down to Ops. Funnily enough, when we got down there, it was pitch black. "Did Cam forget to pay the electric bill?" I joked.

"Oh no, let me get that." She let my hand go and a moment later, the light flashed on brightly.

Jumping in surprise, I watched as a bunch of streamers hung from the ceiling. There was big 'Happy Birthday Tori' banner across the center of the room, and balloons in the corners. In the center of the room stood Cam…

With the others.

I felt my eyes widen. _I thought everyone was busy…_ Closing my eyes, I felt my face warm up and I laughed a little. _Of course they were busy. They were preparing a surprise party. Classic excuses and I didn't even realize._

"Happy Birthday Tori!" they chorused with grins and smiles. Then Shane and Dustin blew noise makers and threw confetti at me. Collin practically stuck to his father's leg, obviously not used to the bright lights and loud noises, Marah sat in Cam's chair at his computer with Dustin at her side, and Kelly leaned against the wall…alone.

"Thanks guys." I stated feeling overjoyed we were all here. I felt laughter bubbling up in me and couldn't help it as I watched Collin try to climb Shane's leg. Then it hit me. "Wait, someone's missing." I felt my heart sink a little as my mind immediately shot to Blake. "Ok, so two someones." I amended quietly.

Everyone fell silent, and I wasn't sure what to say or do. Ever since meeting Blake, this was my first birthday without him. It somehow just…didn't feel complete.

"Well worry no more, princess." Came a voice I really didn't expect to hear.

Spinning to face the door, I came face to face with the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen. "Blake…" Taking a deep breath, I ran forward and practically jumped on him as I wrapped my hands around his neck. "Blake! But how…? I thought…"

"So did I."

Pulling back, I kissed him deeply, just relishing the feeling of his arms around me and his lips on mine.

When we eventually separated for air, he smiled that dazzling smile. "Honestly, I didn't think I'd make it, either. Roger last minute told me I was. He personally dropped me off at the airport."

I felt like everything was falling into place. What started as a bad day definitely seemed to be looking up.

"Hey, hey guys! There are kids present!" came Hunter's voice from the doorway. Grinning at us, he moved past us and made his way over to Kelly, who all too readily changed places with him to lean against him instead, as he wrapped his arms almost protectively around her stomach.

I couldn't help but laugh as my eyes filled with tears.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked in worry, his eyes locked on mine.

Smiling brightly, I shook my head and backed off a little. "Nothing, that's just it. This is so great." Everyone was here, no one forgot. Blake was here. What more could I ask for? "How long do you have off?"

"A couple of days, I think. Roger wasn't entirely clear on that." He admitted a little sheepishly.

Shaking my head again, I leaned forward and kissed him again.

"Well, since everyone's here…"

My eyes widened as I turned back to the room, completely forgetting everyone else was there. Even Sensei was standing with them. "Right, that's right." I said, hoping my blush wasn't noticeable. I couldn't help but look around the room fondly, thinking of the bonds we all built. We started out as friends, but worked together and became a family.

"Let's get this party started!" Dustin exclaimed as he grabbed a box and walked over. "Come on birthday girl, you have presents to unwrap!"

Carefully I looked at Cam, seeing that look of horror don on his face as I'm sure a fairly evil expression came over mine. "I hope no one got me acne facial wash again." I stated pointedly, looking right at Cam and watching him blush deeply.

"I thought we agreed you'd never bring that up again." He muttered as he adjusted his glasses and looked down.

Everyone began laughing and Hayley almost doubled over.

With that, the party really got started.

(At Tori's Apartment, Tori's POV)

"Wow, this was all such a surprise." I stated, still trying to accept that all this happened. It felt like just moments ago, I'd thought everyone forgot my birthday. This biggest thing was to actually find Blake here, not that I'm complaining. No, just the opposite. I felt like I was on cloud nine.

"Tell me about it." He chuckled as he held me tighter.

We were sitting in the living room chair after having put Sarah to bed for the night. Well, Blake was sitting in the chair. I was sitting on Blake.

"I'm sorry Tor, I didn't get you a present." He stated with a sigh, looking guilty. "I really didn't know until last minute that I was even going to make it. I'll definitely get you one tomorrow."

Smiling at him, I kissed him lightly on the lips. "It's ok. Just having you here is gift enough for me. I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too."

Hugging him tightly, I allowed myself to settle down for the night. But I couldn't help but admit, this had to be the best birthday, by far. "I love you so much, you know that?"

Blake chuckled slightly, his hand rubbing small circles into my back. "I know, and I love you too, Tor." He kissed the top of my head, and I allowed myself to drift off leaning against him.

_Guess today _was_ my day after all._

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

My mind is still stuck on Dragon Figurines, sorry. Lol. I hope you like this fic anyways. HAPPY BIRTHDAY JUSEA FROM MELODA26 AND ME!! Sends over Blake

I apologize if this story sounds at all like anyone else's, that wasn't meant to be.

Oh yeah, and sorry it's such a long one-shot. Lol. This is the first time I ever tried writing one where they are pregnant or have kids or married. Thanks to Meloda26 who helped with the storyline and where they were in their lives.

Tenshi and Meloda


End file.
